reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
BrawlVision
BrawlVision is a television series directed by Youtube user "supersmashbrawl322". Characters *'Yoshi - Acts like Spongebob. Voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Kirby' - Acts like Patrick. Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. *'Sonic '- Acts like Squidward. Voiced by Rodger Bumpass. *'Wario' - Acts like Mr. Krabs. Voiced by Clancy Brown. *'Pikachu' - Acts like Sandy. Is female. Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence. *'The Black Speck '- Acts like Plankton. Voiced by Doug Lawrence. *'Black Sonic '- Acts like Squilliam. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Princess Peach '- Acts like Mrs. Puff. Voiced by Mary Jo Catlett. *'Fox '- Acts like Johnny Depp. Voiced by Johnny Depp. Episodes '''''Season 1 'Help Wanted / Beef Blower / Milk at the Milkadome' Help Wanted The episode starts out with a French narrator, who introduces Brawl Bottom and Yoshi, Mario's "horse". Yoshi wants to work at the local fast food restaurant, "The Brainy Tree", and with a little help from Kirby, his best friend, he applies for the job. Knowing that Yoshi wants the job, and not wanting him there, Sonic the Hedgehog, Yoshi's neighbor, tells Wario, the owner of the restaurant/bank, that Yoshi does not qualify for the job. They tell him that he must prove himself worthy for the job by fetching a Hydrodynamic Spatula with Port and Starboard Attachments and A Turbo Drive, thinking that he'll never find such spatula and never return trying to find it. Yoshi goes to Pirate's Cove Mall, the local market in search of the special spatula. In the meantime, The Brainy Tree is flooded by a large group of hungry yarnballs, that are hungry for breakfast: Jungle Waffles. But Wario and Sonic cannot meet their demands and respond by fleeing to the top of the main beam of the Brainy Tree. Yoshi then returns with the spatula and triumphantly feeds every last yarnball, successfully getting the job. Afterwards, Kirby enters, and orders lunch: Brain King. Yoshi then proceeds cooking, scaring Kirby with dozens (and possibly thousands) of Brain King burgers thinking more yarnballs came. Then the episode ends. Beef Blower In this silent short, Sonic walks outside to look at his beautiful, spotless "lawn." He sees a shell on his lawn. He believes that it ruins the appearance of his lawn, so he pretends to accidentally kick it onto Yoshi's lawn. Suddenly, Yoshi pops out of his window and sees the shell, and also wants a lawn with a nice look to it, so he gets his "beef blower" (a Super Smash Bros. version of a leaf blower) out of his garage. He turns it on, much to the annoyance of Sonic, who is trying to relax on a hammock. Sonic plugs his ears and Yoshi struggles to blow the shell away. Frustrated, he mistakenly blows a large column of sand onto Sonic. Yoshi blows the sand off of Sonic, and blows some off of a leaf too. The sand which blows off of the leaf gets into and irritates Sonic's eyes. He blows the sand out of his eyes. Yoshi peers over at his sidewalk and sees a pile. He puts the blower into "reverse", then sucks the pile of sand into the beef blower, which malfunctions. The sand and a few mechanical gears blow out. Yoshi unzips the reef blower and puts the whole mess in by himself. When the beef blower refuses to start, Yoshi pulls the cord back so far, that he gets yanked back fast through an intersection and it finally starts. However, it sucks in all of the oxygen in the earth. Sonic nearly passes out. The beef blower then explodes, leaving piles of sand all over Sonic's property, and many other neighbors' property too, while Yoshi's lawn is perfectly clean. Satisfied, Yoshi goes back inside, while the shell lands on Sonic's head. Milk at the Milkadome When Yoshi sees Pikachu in a diving suit fighting a giant clam, he tries to help her. Although he fails to defeat the clam, the pikachu eventually manages to defeat it herself. After the fight, the creature introduces herself as Pikachu. Yoshi tries to impress her by telling her he breathes milk too, although he doesn't know what milk is. Pikachu invites him over to her home, which is giant coffee cup in a milk-filled dome, and he accepts. Yoshi goes to Kirby to ask him what "milk" is. Kirby thinks Yoshi said "silk," and gives him "tips" on how to be fancy (even though he tells him "If you wanna be fancy stick your pinky up.") and Yoshi goes on over to Pikachu's home. However, Yoshi doesn't know that there's no chocalate ''milk in Pikachu's house, and slowly starts to die out as he desperately searches for chocalate milk, refusing to simply ask for it in order to prove that he can breathe milk. His head plugs up, voice rasps more and more, and his face shows many freckle-like dots. Finally, Yoshi desperately tries to escape, but Kirby, not understanding what is going on, comes in to prevent him from doing so and dies out himself. Then Yoshi and Kirby die out and Pikachu comes. Pikachu comes up with the solution of chocalate milk-filled helmets for them both, and offers them tea - putting teabags in their helmets. Yoshi and Kirby fancily sip the tea with their "pinkies out". 'Milkstand / Ripped Shell' '''Milkstand' Yoshi opens a stand for milk and later sells lessons for drinking milk, each for 50 cents. Sonic finds out about their antics and reprimands them. After Yoshi and Kirby leave, Sonic decides to drink chocalate milk, but they immediately come back and catch Sonic, forcing him to pay 50 cents. After Sonic fails to drink his milk many times, Yoshi tells him to follow the technique, but Sonic initially refuses. After failing several more times, Sonic finally attempts Yoshi's technique and it works. Sonic blows a huge milk bubble which eventually engulfs his treehouse cabin and takes it to the skies with himself in it. It pops and Sonic's cabin floats back down to its original position. Ripped Shell After Mario asks Pikachu if she wants to go lift weights, Yoshi tries to impress Pikachu. At Anchorweight Beach, Yoshi bends down to pick up the "weight" (Yoshi's weight was really just a stick with 2 marshmallows on the ends) and accidentally rips his shell. He is embarrassed until he is told that his incident was hilarious. He rips his pants several more times, but it eventually becomes unfunny due to his repetitive use of it, and especially when he takes his joke too far by pretending to drown, so he can get the attention of nearby people, and revealing that he was fine. This angers everyone (including Pikachu) because they were worried about Yoshi, and they all leave him. Yoshi is sad, so he makes a song concert with other unfortunate beach guys in order to show how sorry he feels. 'Catfishing / Speck!' Catfishing When Yoshi and Kirby find that Sonic is recovering from a bicycling accident, they take him "jellyfishing" (a sport involving the capture of cats) and are determined to make his first day back from the hospital his "best day ever". Unfortunately, their good intentions accidentally wreak havoc on Sonic's recovery efforts. Sonic catches a cat, but then the cat's mother emerges and claws them tremendously. The next day, Yoshi and Kirby give Sonic, who is now in a body cast, the cat he originally caught. Sonic lets it loose and it claws Yoshi and Kirby multiple times as they run away. Sonic laughs at their pain, but the big jellyfish returns and stings him again, breaking off his body cast. Speck! It's mass chaos at the Brainy Tree when Black Speck, Wario's physically tiny business rival (and a determined, unsuccessful one at that), tries to steal the Brain King formula for his own restaurant, the Chuggle Clown Tent. But as usual, Wario stops him. That night, Black Speck tries to con Yoshi into giving him the formula. Yoshi refuses. Black Speck has to go to his last resort - controlling Yoshi's mind. Black Speck gets just inches away from getting the secret formula by trying to make him drop a Burger King burger into a machine that traps any item put into it and tells him the exact ingredients. But Yoshi, when he is about to drop the Burger King burger into the machine, begins to cry, describe how delicious the burger is, and reveals the ingredients using his own words, Black Speck becomes extremely tempted to eat the Burger King. But Black Speck ends up accidentally trapping himself into in his own machine before he can succeed in eating Brain King. Yoshi then leaves the Clown Tent, and Black Speck screams in horror. 'Pineapple Parley Patriots / Pizza School' Pineapple Parley Patriots When Yoshi and Kirby are communicating through tin cans, Sonic is preparing a cake for himself to eat. But he gets mad due to the interruptions they produce, so he decides to impersonate Yoshi and Kirby (using some bubbles) and insult them, making them break their friendship. When they both try to make him their friend and begin to excessively spend time with him, Sonic devises a plan to get them back together, but things only end up worse (for him), as his house is accidentally destroyed. As for Yoshi and Kirby, they become friends again. Pizza School Yoshi has to go to pizza school as he continues to fail his pizza-baking test. He shares this info with Kirby, and Kirby decides to secretly give Yoshi instructions during the test via walkie-talkie. He wears a six-gallon hat on his head to hide the walkie-talkie antenna protruding from his head (as Kirby shoved the walkie-talkie into there). Yoshi almost passes, but, feeling guilty, ends up revealing that he is cheating. He distracts himself while he says this, and causes him to accidentally run the oven off the wires, thus failing the test. 'Backpack Delivery / Home Sweet Toadstool' Backpack Delivery A customer asks for backpacks from the Brainy Tree, so Wario takes a Brain King bag turning it into a backpack. Yoshi and Sonic then are sent to deliver it. Sonic tells Yoshi to back up the delivery shell, but instead, he panics (as he never passed his cooking test), and throws the shell into reverse, speeding backwards into the distance. Unfortunately, the shell runs out of water and the two cannot find their way back to Brawl Bottom while on foot. The two go on a very tiresome journey, but after using Yoshi's pioneering skills (where Sonic uses a reference to the television series, The Beverly Hillbillies calling Yoshi; Jethro every time he refers to the pioneers), including nutty hitchhiking, moss to civilazation, and riding a rock, they finally reach the customer's house. But the customer is not pleased at all that she did not get the soda carrier she insists she ordered with her backpacks. She gets really unnecessarily mad with Yoshi and she refuses to pay for the pizza, making him cry. Feeling sorry for a heartbroken Yoshi, Sonic slams the backpacks in the customer's face and they both return to the Brainy Tree after the "successful" delivery. But, Sonic soon discovers that there was a shortcut from the Brainy Tree to the customer's house, and that the two had taken a different route (and an unnecessarily long one). Home Sweet Toadstool A horde of hungry nectarodes come to town and, after eating several indigestible objects, become thirsty and "drink" the entirety of Yoshi's house. When this occurs, Yoshi plans to move back with his parents, though with a lot of reluctance because he'll miss his old house and friends dearly. Sonic is, unsurprisingly, excited about the idea of Yoshi leaving, but Kirby does everything he can to keep him from leaving. This proves to be short-lived from sleeping at Kirby's, due to his loud snoring and fear of spiders (while sleepwaking, he beats Spongebob with his rock). The next day, Yoshi's mom arrives to take him to their home. Sonic dances with joy on the spot where Yoshi's house used to be. As a last memento, Yoshi puts what he thinks is a pebble in the ground where the house used to be. After Yoshi's tear falls on the seed, it turns out the pebble is actually a strange toadstool seed. The ground starts to shake, and his house grows back, with Sonic being stuck underneath of it. Yoshi decides to live in his Toadstool house again now that it's restored. 'Maple Syrup' Maple Syrup Carnold, a picky overweight fish, comes to the Brainy Tree for a Jungle Waffle. Carnold says Yoshi forgot the syrup, and Yoshi, shocked by this, loses his confidence to the point where he becomes unable to perform even simple tasks anymore, and he takes a leave of absence, with Sonic as the substitute fry cook. However, Sonic proves to be a terrible chef, burning everything he touches, including Chocalate milkshakes. Wario goes to Yoshi's house and gives him the ingredients to a Jungle Waffle. After three days of frustration, he successfully makes a Jungle Waffle. Yoshi returns to the Brainy Tree when Carnold orders another Waffle and he claims that there is still no syrup. But Yoshi discovers that Carnold hid the syrup (the one from both of the Jungle Waffles that Yoshi served him in this episode) under his tongue, apparently just to humiliate Yoshi. Carnold runs out of the Brainy Tree. 'City Monitor / Catfish Jam' City Monitor Peach chooses Yoshi to be city monitor of the school week at boating school. After accepting his role as city monitor, Yoshi spends the entire schoolday giving an acceptance speech. Out of pity, Peach allows Yoshi to wear the uniform for the rest of the day, but he wrongly assumes that he is still City monitor, and makes another wrongful assumption that all of his city monitor duties apply to the whole of Brawl Bottom. He tries to aid others, but only ends up causing terror and chaos in town. A pageboy randomly gives newspapers that state a maniac is destroying the town, and, after a failed attempt to catch the maniac and causing more chaos, Yoshi discovers that he is the maniac that was mentioned in that newspaper story. As the authorities arrive, Peach also arrives and scolds Yoshi, unwittingly taking the blame for his actions in the process, so she ends up receiving a sentence to prison for several months. While she is imprisoned, she teaches to her students through video conferencing. Catfish Jam Yoshi brings home a wild cat and throws a big party. However, the wild cat continues to party, even after Yoshi has gone to bed. More cats come to the party, so Yoshi tries to stop the party, but he fails. Sonic decides to play loudly on his electric guitar, which makes the cats angry and start stinging Yoshi and Sonic. Yoshi tries to throw out the CD player and the cats try to take it back. They end up breaking it, and the cats get even more furious. Yoshi's shell makes a rhythm that the cats begin to dance to, so Yoshi uses these sounds to lead them out to Catfish Falls. 'Pikachu's Rocket / Squeaky Shells' Pikachu's Rocket Pikachu and Yoshi plan on going to Mars (after he insisted and convinced her), but Yoshi and Kirby decide to sneak into the rocket while Pikachu is sleeping to "alien-ize" it, despite Pikzchu's insistence that there are no such thing as aliens. While doing so, they accidentally start up the rocket, causing Pikachu to wake up and attempt to stop the duo. Yoshi and Kirby fly into space, but they crash-land back into Brawl Bottom. But thinking that they're on Mars, Yoshi forgets about Pikachu and says that she's going to hate them for stealing her rocket, they capture many of Brawl Bottom's inhabitants, thinking it will impress Pikachu, because they wrongly assume that they are "aliens" disguised as the Brawl Bottomites, and that they can't trust them. After capturing a lot of them, Yoshi and Kirby begin to believe each other to be "aliens", and Kirby, during an attempt to capture Yoshi (who was about to capture Kirby), accidentally captures himself with a net, and Yoshi puts him in the rocket. Yoshi believes himself to be finished with his mission to capture as many "aliens" as possible, as there isn't any more room in the rocket to contain any more. Yoshi travels into space (taking all of his hostages with him) and lands on Mars, thinking he has returned to Brawl Bottom. But the rocket seems to have run out of fuel, and Yoshi sees the moon, but looks up, sees BrainWorld and realizes his huge mistake. Squeaky Shells Wario gives his daughter Pearl a pair of squeaky shells as a birthday present, but when she refuses to take them, he gives them to Yoshi. Yoshi enjoys them and the squeaky sounds they make, but the sound begins to bother Wario. He steals the shells while Yoshi is asleep, obscuring them beneath the floorboards of the Brainy Tree. Yoshi becomes melancholy the next day and blames himself for the shells' disappearance, his depression making Wario feel guilty yet paranoid. He starts hearing the shells' distinctive squeak through everyone's voices. In a fit of anxiety, he reveals that he hid Yoshi's shells underneath the floorboards, and disposes of them by deep-frying and eating them. In the end, he decides to go on a vacation, but the boots cause Wario to suffer squeaky hiccups. 'Pizza Party Shock / J.A.X.Y.P.H.O.N.E' Pizza Party Shock The Brainy Tree has hit a depression of customers, and Wario tells Sonic and Yoshi that the Krusty Krab needs ideas to get more customers. Sonic suggests a pizza party-themed talent show at the Brainy Tree, and Wario agrees. Yoshi wants to have an act, but Sonic, refusing to give him any fame, says that he can mop up the stage after the show is over, which Yoshi anticipates throughout the performance. At the show, Pearl, Yoshi, Kirby, and Black Speck do their own acts, amid mixed reception. Sonic closes the show with an elaborate interpretive dance. The audience, bewildered as to what's going on, boo an unapologetic Sonic off the stage. Yoshi begins to mop up. The audience interestingly approves Yoshi's simple action, as the audience's noise grows increasingly louder. This gives Sonic the impression they want an encore, and bursts through the curtain, only to have the audience fall dead silent. Once Yoshi appears again, the audience begins to cheer, but become silent again when Sonic appears. Sonic then tries Yoshi's action of mopping up, but receives a tomato thrown at him instead. When Yoshi runs out with a broom and dustpan, however, the audience gives him a standing ovation, giving Wario the impression the show was a success. J.A.X.Y.P.H.O.N.E Yoshi is convinced that the Black Speck is evil because he's lonely, so he befriends him. They go frolicking in Catfish Falls singing the "J.A.X.Y.P.H.O.N.E" song. Karen convinces Black Speck to use their new friendship as a means to get the Brain King secret formula. Wario realizes Black Speck and Karen's plan and tries to convince Yoshi, but he does not listen to him. Yoshi and Black Speck go to "The Reef", a local tiki-themed cinema, where Yoshi discovers Black Speck stole a Brain King burger. Black Speck admits his plan, and tries to escape with the Brain King burger by running behind the film screen, but is stopped by a solid concrete wall. 'MuscleYosh BuffShell / Sonic the Unfriendly Ghost' MuscleYosh BuffShell Yoshi gets Anchor Arms to impress Pikachu, Wario, Sonic and the whole gang at Chugwater Lagoon, so Pikachu invites him to the Anchor throwing contest. However, everything goes wrong when his arms are exposed and pop into balloons. Sonic the Unfriendly Ghost During an uninvited visit to Sonic's cabin, Yoshi and Kirby accidentally destroy a wax replica of Sonic (which they think is the real Sonic). Thus, they both think that they have killed Sonic, and are filled with horror as a result. They then see a figure come out of his shower. It is the real Sonic, who is wearing a turban and bathrobe and is in fact alive, but Yoshi and Kirby think that it is his ghost. Sonic is angry at them for destroying his replica (by exclaiming "Look what you've done to me!") and the two are convinced that he really is dead, believing he will angrily haunt them. Sonic decides to take advantage of their beliefs by telling them that he will spare them if they accept all of his commands. However, despite their best efforts, Yoshi and Kirby annoy him more than they help him. Later, he commands them to clean up his closet. Yoshi and Kirby discover a comic book that was hidden in the room, and it states that the Flying Dutchman haunts everybody because his dead body, which was put up at a shop display, was "never put to rest". They start to believe that if Sonic himself is "put to rest" (as in burying him), everything will be fine. Sonic steps outside and sees the whole community gathered for his funeral. Yoshi is pressuring him to get in his casket. Exhausted from his scheme, Sonic takes his turban off and confirms he's alive, and tells Yoshi demand the congregation go home. Kirby thinks Sonic was faking, but Yoshi, who still believes that Sonic's death had actually happened, reassures Kirby that Sonic is "a ghost in the nile", and Kirby decides that Sonic "must go to the Great Beyond". Yoshi traps Sonic inside a bubble, sending him out of the atmosphere. Yoshi thinks he's "in the Great Beyond" and happy, but Sonic has, in fact, been sent out of the atmosphere, high into space, ending up suspended amidst a flock of spacegulls. 'The Chaperones / Employee of the Month' The Chaperones Yoshi is asked to take Wario's daughter, Pearl, to her school prom after she was dumped by her boyfriend. When they arrive, Yoshi clumsily ruins Pearl's experience, making him break down. Pearl, sad to see Yoshi upset, gives him another chance. After wreaking the prom for Pearl, Yoshi returns her home. But the real Yoshi shows up, and it is revealed that Pearl's chaperone was a Yoshi-like dummy the whole time. Employee of the Month Yoshi tells Sonic it is "'Employee of the Month' Day", however Sonic tells Yoshi that the award is a scam to make him work harder for no money (this is true), but Yoshi denies this and says that Wario gives it to him because he works harder. Wario tells Yoshi (who had won the Employee of the Month award 26 months in a row) that Salty may win the award. Yoshi tries to work harder so he could win, but instead flings the patties in the fan, spraying meat at Sonic (Probably because his worrying of not becoming Employee of the month). Sonic tells Yoshi that the award is a joke, and when Yoshi boasts that he is better than Sonic, the latter angrily vows that he will be the new Employee of the Month. They both decide to wake up earlier than each other. Yoshi tries to destroy Sonic's alarm clock so he won't wake up, but Sonic has 58 more in his closet. They set up traps on each other the next day, but give in and run to The Brainy Tree. They overwork excessively and make so many Jungle Waffles that they fill and destroy the Brainy Tree. Numerous customers think that they are free, after the explosion but Yoshi and Sonic are more concerned with who won the Employee of the Month award than stopping them. 'BV-359 / Karate Spring Choppers' BV-359 Sonic wants to get away from Yoshi and Kirby, so he gets inside of The Brainy Tree's freezer, but he unwittingly ends up getting trapped in there. 3,000 years later, a robotic descendant of Yoshi, named YoshTron, frees Sonic from his icy prison. YoshTron greets him and tells him that he's in "the future". Sonic expresses his desire to return to the past, so YoshTron sends him to a time machine. Sonic goes to prehistoric times and meets the apparent ancestors of Yoshi and Kirby. He makes them catfishing nets and shows them how to use them, thus (unwittingly) inventing the sport of catfishing. But when he plays his clarinet, he angers the two, and they chase him. He hurriedly returns to the time machine and accidentally breaks it, thus sending him to a dimensionless place. He is at first glad to be alone at last, but soon he becomes homesick, lonely, and worried. In fustration, he breaks through whatever is beneath him, landing him into the time machine. He states his desire to return to his home and meet Yoshi and Kirby again. All of a sudden, his wish is granted; Sonic returns to his own time. Sonic tells Yoshi and Kirby about his trips through time and space, and how glad he is to see them. Yoshi and Kirby ask him if he wants to go jellyfishing, but he refuses. Sonic asks who invented jellyfishing, and the two reply by saying that he did. Sonic becomes very frustrated realizing that he interfered in the time and says he's going back. Karate Spring Choppers Yoshi and Pikachu are practicing karate, but Wario forbids him from doing karate as he attacks the customers and prevents him from working for a longer time. However, Pikachu fights him, but Yoshi does not fight back because Wario would fire him. Pikachu does not believe him until Wario catches them and fires Yoshi. After a bit of explaining from Pikachu, Wario gives him a second chance at keeping his job. Pikachu and Yoshi later go to the park where they are tempted into fighting again. Wario catches them, but instead of firing Yoshi, he makes the two use karate-chops to make Brain King lunches. 'Sleepy Time / Suds: The Nutcracker!' Sleepy Time When Yoshi goes to sleep, his consciousness somehow ventures into his friends' dreams. Kirby is riding a mechanical seahorse. Sonic is playing on his electric guitar for a king. Pikachu was sky diving. Pearl is having a tea party. Wario is fishing for money. Black Speck is destroying Brawl Bottom. He ends up drastically changing them (in ways that turned them into bad dreams for the people who dreamed them up), and everybody wakes up. Everybody whose dreams had received negative (for them) intervention from Yoshi is aware of what happened (except for Kirby) and thus complain to him. Suds: The Nutcracker! Yoshi tries to fall asleep but fails. He decides that eating would help, but he accidentally leaves the refrigerator door open. His open refrigerator gives him a bad case of a disease called the "nutcracker suds", causing him to sneeze acorns, peanuts and pinecones out of his nose. He tells Kirby about it, and Kirby advises him not to go the hospital; he tries to be Yoshi's doctor. Meanwhile, Pikachu attempts to bring Yoshi to a real doctor. When Yoshi finally arrives at the hospital, he receives a quick, painless treatment for the nutcracker suds (such as being used to wash a car) and a lollipop. Kirby pretends that he's got the suds because of the lollipop but the doctor isn't fooled, and instead of a lollipop, Kirby gets a bad treatment as a punishment for impersonating a doctor (such as using him to scrub a toilet and a cactus). 'Valentine's Day' "Valentine's Day" is a special Valentine's Day episode. Yoshi and Pikachu set up a Valentine's Day treat for Kirby, a hot-air balloon made completely of chocolate at a Valentine's Day-themed park. Unfortunately, their plan is going through a delay, and Yoshi must give Kirby a handshake. Kirby snaps as Yoshi didn't give him a real gift/treat and tries to tear him apart. After the park is destroyed, Yoshi's treat for Kirby arrives, and Kirby becomes friends with Yoshi and Pikachu again. At the end of the episode, however, Kirby bites into the chocolate balloon, spreading chocolate all over the park. 'The Wrapper / Arrgh Arrgh!' The Wrapper Sonic is sunbathing one day and he gets out some gum. He unwraps it and he throws the wrapper to Yoshi's house. Yoshi finds it and asks Sonic if he wants the paper back. Sonic says no and he lets Yoshi have it. But Yoshi at first asks if he's sure several times. Sonic gets Yoshi to keep the paper by getting him to take it and promising him no matter how much he begs, pleads or cries, he doesn't want to give the paper back to him, ever. Yoshi agrees. Sonic is about to play "Mary Had a Little Lamb" until Yoshi says he's going to have fun with the paper. Yoshi pretends he's "SuperToadstool" with the paper. He pretends he's '"Elvis Presley Squarebottomfeeder JunglePants the XIII". He makes Origami out of the paper with his tongue, and he pretends he's "a guy with a moustache", a pirate, and "not a pirate". Sonic decides to prove to Yoshi that paper isn't fun. He tries to paint fruit, he tries to ride on his crayon cart, and he tries to take a bath, and tries to play music. But Yoshi plays music too on the paper. Sonic tries to take the paper back, but instead trades Yoshi everything he owns for the paper. Sonic gives his special amulet to Yoshi who agrees to give Sonic back the paper. However Sonic doesn't have the talent for the paper of what Yoshi did. Kirby comes by and takes the paper, and uses it to throw his gum away. Arrgh Arrgh! Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Wario play a board game based on the legend of Aliyah-Din and her magic lamp, which involves an in-game treasure hunt. Wario likes the game so much that he wants to go on a real treasure hunt. After several mistakes in trying to find the treasure, the crew is about ready to give up when they pitch a tent. Wario goes to bed for the night and Yoshi, Fox and Kirby find the "map", which is actually the board game, and the three end up finding the magic lamp at last. Wario wants the lamp all to himself, but Aliyah-Din (in genie form) heard the commotion happening down there. Wario, frightened, blames Yoshi, Fox and Kirby for digging up the treasure but they are rewarded with three wishes each for saving Aliyah-Din a lot of digging. Wario became very jealous and claims he is the captain, and is rewarded with a plastic oil lamp. 'Junk Bottom / Emeraldglen Forest' Junk Bottom After a delightful day at the "Train World" amusement park (which has a train theme), Thomas and Fox take the wrong bus when they are trying to go home, and end up in the underground city of Junk Bottom. The residents of Junk Bottom speak in a different dialect, making it difficult for Thomas and Fox to communicate with them. Fox stands in line for the bus schedule when the next bus comes, taking Thomas home. Fox then misses all of the buses for the rest of the night, and gets scared. An anglerfish helps Fox return home by over-inflating his balloon. Fox arrives at just a little outside of his house, only to see Yoshi and Kirby in a bus pass by and miss their own neighborhood, promising Fox they'll return. Trivia: This is the only BrawlVision episode not to focus on the other characters, but Fox still appears. Emeraldglen Forest Pikachu is homesick. At the milkadome, Sandy pulls a lever and the treedome closes. SpongeBob attempts to cheer her up by organizing a Texas-themed surprise party at the Krusty Krab. However, when they go to get Sandy, she is leaving Bikini Bottom to go to Texas and they desperately try to get her to stay. When SpongeBob and Patrick insult Texas, they anger Sandy and she chases them. SpongeBob and Patrick take this to their advantage by leading her to the Krusty Krab in the process. She sees the awkward attempts at organizing a Texas-themed party (which involves some unwitting misinterpretations of Texan culture) which Sandy laughs at. But Sandy feels proud of them for at least trying to make her feel good, and finally feels at home with her Bikini Bottom friends because they care about her. Category:Nicktoons